I. Field of Use
The present invention relates generally to heaters and, more particularly, to a heater using catalytic combustion and serving as a cooking stove.
II. Description of Related Art
Mobile cooking stoves are necessarily required by the military for use in field operations. The current cooking stove used by the military is the Modern Burner Unit which utilizes conventional combustion to heat the stovetop surface.
The Modern Burner Unit, however, suffers from a number of disadvantages. First, the Modern Burner Unit is loud and releases carbon monoxide in operation. As such, the stove must be properly ventilated in order to ensure the safety of those in proximity to the stove.
The Modern Burner Unit is also inefficient in operation. This inefficiency results from the use of conventional combustion to heat the stovetop surface.